


I Am

by QuirkyFirst



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkyFirst/pseuds/QuirkyFirst
Summary: Well, well, well... guess who finally decided to get back on this godforsaken website?





	

I am who I am. 

I am a writer, who sees everything in life as a piece in a greater story. 

I see people and delight in their beauty and the intricacy of their flaws and quirks; wondering aloud why anyone would desire a society of sameness, when these differences are what make us as a race so breathtaking. I am a dreamer. You'll find me staring out the window of a moving car on long drives, perfectly content in the silence broken only by the music I hum. You can't waste my time. Time isn't mine to waste. I believe I exist to encourage, to love, and to give my time to you. If you need me, I will put everything and everyone on hold for you. I believe in little interruptions that turn into big miracles. I believe in smiling at people in the halls instead of making awkward eye contact and looking away. I believe in lifting people up, but I will tear you down if you hurt someone I love. I believe everyone deserves a second chance, but that doesn't mean I'm going to trust you blindly. I am an artist. I see everything through a lens of creativity; I am inspired by the smallest things. Genuine people take my breath away, and if you inspire me, there's a good chance you'll find yourself in a painting. I am attached to people, and I love fiercely. You'll have trouble finding someone that will love like I do. I will try to figure you out, and when I do, you won't be safe from my hugs. I stand by my theory that physical touch is emotional healing. At least, it is for me. When I feel drained, when I'm running on empty, and I can't take another step, all you need to do is embrace me and my crumbling world will begin to reconstruct itself. I am who I am. I am a firm believer that the things you write are the true windows to the soul. If you ask me to read something you've created, I guarantee that you've made my day. I am a lover of books. Every dollar I make that isn't spent on chocolate goes to my growing collection of novels. If I can get lost in the world of a story, and immerse myself in its pages, it becomes one of my favorites. 

I am a Hufflepuff. I am loyal, I am kind, and I am overlooked. I am lonely. I am afraid I always will be. I will find your heart and loose mine in the process. 

I am a dreamer of impossible dreams. 

I am impossible. 

I shouldn't be happy, but I am. 

I shouldn't be hopeful, but I am. 

I shouldn't dream, but I do. 

I cherish the life in my breasts and the air in my lungs. 

I am who I am.

I am a devourer of knowledge, chewing through pages like my life depends on it. 

I am a discusser. Present me with a issue and i will enthusiastically give you my opinion. I like intelligent conversation, and I will hear everything you have to say, and soak up every word. 

Learning feeds my soul. 


End file.
